This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) program at the University of Wyoming (UW) is administered under the oversight of the Office of the Vice President for Research and Economic Development and the IDeA/EPSCoR Committee for the State of Wyoming. This year represents the first year of our second 5-year INBRE award (INBRE-2) with new thematic areas in cardiovascular diseases and diabetes/obesity. Good progress has been made during FY 2009-10 within the Wyoming INBRE Network in the 7-state Western INBRE region. Dr. Jun Ren continues to serve as PI, and Drs. Scott Seville and Heywood Sawyer serve as the Program Coordinator (PC) and Associate PC, respectively. Drs. Ren and Seville also serve on the steering committees for two regional (Mountain West and WWAMI Institute for Translational Health Sciences) consortia.